


Eyes Shut

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Cat and Kara have a quiet night before they go to sleep.From the prompt "what are you thinking about?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Eyes Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. I am spoiling you guys.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

It had been a long day and Cat was grateful to finally be home and be able to relax. She went to check on Carter, whispering a quiet good night so as not to wake him, then made her way to her bedroom. She briefly thought about trying to find Kara before she remembered that Supergirl had been spotted rescuing cats or something else right before she left the office and so, she just continued into her bedroom.

She went into her bathroom intending to take a quick shower but when she was standing and looking at her bathtub she decided that a bath would be nicer, so she went about making it as pleasant as she could; lighting candles and choosing a bath oil that always, no matter how tense she was, managed to relax her muscles.

She put her hair up in a bun, not bothering with washing it tonight, she could do that tomorrow, stripped down when the tub was full and released a sigh that had been building over the last couple of hours.

Cat closed her eyes enjoying the bath and the quiet. She almost opened her eyes when she heard the door to her bedroom open but decided against it. No one would enter without her explicit consent. However, when the bathroom door opened, she decided to see who it was.

“You look content,” Kara said quietly.

Cat nodded, a small tired smile playing around her lips, “I am. Join me?”

Kara stripped down quickly and made her way over to the bathtub. She got down behind Cat when she scooted forward a bit to make room for her, placing a quick kiss on Cat's shoulder.

Kara placed her hands on Cat's back and slowly glided them upwards, making random patterns with the edges of her fingertips as she moved. When she reached Cat's shoulders, she pulled her back against her chest and let her hands drift down her arms before placing them around Cat's waist, pulling her closer.

Cat rested her head against Kara's shoulder, placing a small kiss against her throat, nibbling slightly when Kara tilted her head to the side to allow Cat more room to manoeuvre.

“Long day?” Kara asked, tightening her hold on Cat and released a moan when she bit down around Kara's pulse.

Cat nodded in reply, moving her kisses slowly over Kara's throat until she'd covered every part she could reach and then laid her head back against Kara's shoulder, covering the hands resting on her stomach with her own.

“The board was causing some trouble again. Called an emergency meeting at 7:45. And I will admit, I had planned on being home by that point.” Cat sighed and melted just a little bit more against Kara when she placed a kiss behind Cat's ear.

“You're really good at that, you know,” Cat mumbled.

“At what?” Kara asked, placing another kiss a little lower than the previous one.

“Making me relax.”

Kara hummed against Cat's ear and moved her arms so instead of hugging Cat around her stomach, she was hugging her across the top of her chest while her legs wound around Cat's middle.

“You're like a cute koala,” Cat said with a laugh.

Kara shrugged faintly, jostling Cat slightly, “at least I'm cute.”

Cat laughed quietly and shook her head, a smile on her lips she tried to hide from Kara; she was pretty sure she wasn’t successful.

* * *

Cat was standing in her bathrobe out on her balcony, leaning her forearms against the railing and looking out over the city.

Cat had always preferred the city at night where there wasn’t as much bustling around and everything became much more quiet. And yes, she did see the irony in it, considering what she had built her career on, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the quiet times. It might even be the reason she enjoyed it as much as she did; it was an escape from the always prominent drama of the world.

She smiled slightly when she felt arms around her waist and leaned into the embrace.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked, nuzzling Cat's hair with her nose.

Cat sighed happily, “not much to be honest.”

Kara pulled back, a playful gasp escaping her, “are you telling me that you, Cat Grant, The Queen of all Media, isn’t thinking right now?”

Cat jabbed an elbow into Kara's stomach, knowing it wouldn’t hurt her and said, “oh, shut up,” with a smile on her lips.

But Kara shook her head, “nuh-uh. This is big news. We have to call everyone, let them know that a brand new thing has happened. I can already see the headlines,” Kara took a step back and swept her hand in front of her face with a big gesture, fingers spread wide, pretending to read a headline, “’Cat Grant is taking a break from thinking, will the world ever be the same again?’.”

“You are so annoying. Forget what I said earlier about you being cute. You're just a pain in my ass,” Cat said with a roll of her eyes and smile she couldn’t hide, no matter how hard she tried.

Cat backed up when Kara slowly made her way towards her, the look in Kara's eyes made her wonder what she was up to and stopped when her back hit the balcony railing.

“What an ass, though,” Kara whispered against Cat's ear, encircling her arms around Cat and grabbed her ass, pulling her in tighter.

Cat squeaked when Kara pulled her closer but quickly started laughing, resting her head against Kara's throat, her hands resting over Kara's ribs.

“You are so weird,” she mumbled against Kara's throat.

Kara just nodded and placed a kiss against the top of Cat's head.

Cat smiled when Kara started swaying them slowly from side to side until they were slowly dancing across the floor of the balcony.

“Just like our wedding,” Kara muttered against Cat's ear.

Cat moved her head so she could look at Kara, a smile breaking out on her face and placed her hands on Kara's cheeks to pull her down, so they were eye to eye, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too,” Kara said and leaned in the rest of the way connecting their lips. They traded kisses while they continued to dance slowly across the floor.

Cat was resting her head against Kara's shoulder again, eyes closed and listening to Kara hum their wedding song, a blissful smile on her lips.

She blinked up at Kara in slight confusion when she stopped humming and placed a hand on Cat's cheek to get her attention.

“We should head to bed. You look like you might fall asleep where you stand within seconds.”

Cat nodded in acknowledgement and placed a hand around Kara's waist as they walked into their bedroom, side by side.

When they’d both gotten into bed, Cat moved over to lay almost entirely on top of Kara, who, in return, Kara placed a hand on Cat's back, softly stroking over Cat's naked skin.

Cat was only just aware enough to hear Kara's softly uttered “good night, love” before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about it, I love to read your comments.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr [here](https://delicatequeenlady.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi.
> 
> If you have any prompts please don't hesitate to ask if I want to write it/them, either here on AO3 or on Tumblr.


End file.
